The purpose of continuing the Clinical Cancer Education Program, is to develop and use more effective education methods for the medical and other health professional students, post-MD housestaff trainees and clinical associates aimed at optimal cancer care with emphasis of trainees' acquisition of basic knowledge, clinical skills and appropriate attitudes. In this proposal, committment of cooperative attitude and interest have been obtained from the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, Obstetric-Gynecology, and Pathology to develop learning skills and tools of evaluation for the undergraduate student. In addition, interdisciplinary team efforts will be prom ted by establishing in the curriculum a course involving medical, nursing, social work, clinical psychology and public health students working together to achieve a learning experience in comprehensive care of cancer patients. Post-MD clinical associateships in medical oncology and hematology-oncology have been established and continuation at the present level is proposed. Postgraduate training will continue to be offered to community practicing physicians for CME accreditation and future plans are to go to the outer islands, Pacific Basin and Okinawa. Such training is to prepare them to become active in their community in providing current concepts of cancer control, especially techniques for early detection, diagnosis and treatment.